Pixie Sticks Can't Talk
by Anoniminis
Summary: What happens when our very own spaztic Sprat meets my oc April who is a mute who can't speack.  What adventures will they come by? READ AND FIND OUT! Rated T for language :
1. A Sighlent Mouth

**Sprat and the Pixie Stick Attack **

**Sprat x OC**

**Remember be kind and give me a review! Thank you guys!**

I walked in to the candy shop and face lit up. I would NEVER be too old for candy! I soon found myself gravitating towards the pixie sticks. Unfortunately there was already a girl there, and she was taking almost all the Pixie sticks. Ok, well, almost is an understatement. She took every single Pixie stick except for one! I walked over to her outraged. I was outraged! I am addicted to Pixie sticks and I was running low! I tapped on her shoulder ready to really yell at her and give her a piece of my mind when I looked at her. I mean _really _looked at her. She was cute! She had long straight black hair that went half way down her back. She had straight bangs that stopped at her eyebrows except for a few clumps. Her hot pink three quarters t-shirt said _Hell to you too _in italics with a black cami underneath. She also had on tight black pants that were completely ripped up and under them so you wouldn't see her skin she wore rainbow leggings. She brushed her hair out of her face with the help of her also pink, hello kitty fingerless gloves, which matched her purse and converse high tops.

I snap back into reality and remember why I was over here "How the hell are you going to eat all these Pixie sticks? Can't you at least leave some for other people? Ok so I guess you left one but really that's it?" I was mad at her, but I felt like kicking myself because I was yelling at a girl I had just called cute in my mind and I don't find many girls _cute. _

She looked at me then looked at me as if to follow her eyes so I did and then I saw what she wanted me to see her hands were doing they were doing motions. I think it's called sign language. Seeing I wasn't getting a thing she was 'saying' she took out a notebook and began to write. Wow many people must have not known what she was 'saying' with her hands if she was so prepared that she had a notebook to communicate. She handed me the notebook and I read.

**My names April, and sorry. I just like run on Pixie sticks! You probably do to so I'm sorry I didn't leave many more. You can have half of the amount I grabbed if it makes you feel better. I just moved here and will be going to Bathory High and I am trying to meet new people. So do you go there? Oh and I am a mute so I can't talk.**

**P.S Please ignore my ever changing eye color I don't want it to distract you.**

I looked up I hadn't even notice her eyes changed color. They did though all the same. One second red, then orange, then yellow, until it went all the way through the rainbow plus some colors.

She wacked my head with her notebook and viciously wrote down.

**I said IGNORE my ever changing eye colors!**

I smiled and said, "Sorry April. Oh and I'm Sprat by the way and yes I am going to go to Bathory High this year it was nice to get to meet you but I get my ride home from the nut job in the corner who's trying to mouth me something and is doing exaggerated arm movements."

April smiled then nodded her head. I heard a jingling noise. Tied to her neck on a piece of black ribbon was a bell. Whoa was she treated like a cat at home because I swear that's what it looked like.

I went over to Christophe or aka my ride home.

"So who was the girl you were talking up over there?" Christophe asked me with a smirk.

I pulled the top off of one of my Pixie sticks and gulped it down then spoke, "Her names April. And I was **SO **not talking her up!"

"Whatever you say Sprat whatever you say." He said shaking his head.


	2. Bathory High Here Comes The Cat

**Pixie Sticks Can't Talk**

Sprat x OC

**Chapter two**

**Bathory High Here Comes the Cat**

**I would like to thank xFallenSpirt13x for my first review! Remember, follow her example and read, enjoy, and review!**!

April's POV

I walked up to Bathory High. I was ready to take this day head on and beat the crap out of it if I had to.

Bathory High ready or not here I come.

Sprat's POV

October and I walked up to Bathory High. Oh god. High school. Why must my life get even worse? Ok so I had friends and family but I get the hell beaten out of me at school. That isn't fun at all. Stupid jocks. I started walking towards my looker saying goodbye to October. I saw a familiar looking face.

"Hey April looks like we're looker buddies!" I said.

She smiled then nodded her head.

"What's your first class? Mine's Phys Ed. I don't really like gym but its ok when you have someone to talk too. Do you like gym?"

She took out her notebook and began to write.

**That's cool Sprat my first class is Phys Ed too! I hate gym also but find it fun with a friend it is just kind of hard to **_**talk**_** to them. Haha.**

She opened her mouth and did a silent laugh shaking her head up and down shaking with the laugh. Once again I heard the bell that was tied around her neck. It made me sad. No one should be treated like a cat (cats have bells tied around there necks right). I remembered I was talking to her and laughed at her joke.

She handed me her notebook once again.

**Well. We got to go to P.E right? Come on we might end up being late!**

She smiled and we headed off.

P.E sucked even more then it would have. I fell on my face twice and April couldn't talk because she couldn't carry around her notebook and sign language was about as easy to read as Greek. Plus I tried to tell April she looked cute while passing a ball around in a circle with the rest of the basket ball fails and I hit her in the head with the ball! She forgave me but I still felt like an idiot.

Right now after another painful two hours later from P.E it was lunch it was like a breath of fresh air because even though she now had a black eye due to the P.E incident she still agreed to sit next to me during lunch. I tried to apologize but she just wrote down for me to shut it.

"Hey guys this is April can she sit with us today." I asked Kristoff, Snow, and October.

"Yeah of course! Hi April! I'm October! It's awesome to get to know you! Do you like school so far? I do! Hey why are your eyes changing color?"

Everyone at the table looked at April eyes and she took a step back a sad expression on her face.

"October's sorry she didn't mean to offend you I'm Snow by the way. Oh! Over there the guy that hasn't talked yet that's Kristoff."

April's POV (Sorry for the sudden change of perspective)

I nodded to her and smiled. Then took out my notebook and began to write.

**Hello October, Kristoff, and Snow. It is nice to meet all of you! I would prefer if you didn't talk about my eyes. I am mute and can't talk so I write in this notebook if anyone of you can read sign language please tell me writing everything I want to say down is annoying. **

"Oh I speak sign language! And sorry we won't mention your eyes again ok." Snow piped and then moved my hands to say,

**Snow, who are the guys that are starring at us?**

Snow looked around and said, "I don't know? Maybe you should go over and say hi? Sprat how about you go with her?"

Sprat nodded and we headed off.

I handed the kid at the table my notebook.

**Hello! How are you? What's up? And why the hell were you staring at me?**

He starred at me and said, "Um why are you writing on a notebook instead of talking?"

"April is mute so she can't speak." Sprat said defensively.

I smiled and wrote,

**So what's your name? As Sprat said I'm April. **

"Um I'm Vlad. Oh you came over to ask why I was staring. Sorry it was your eyes. I thought it was cool." Vlad replied shyly.

I winced slapped him with my notebook and wrote

**PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT MY EYES!**

"Sorry! Sorry! And you didn't have to hit me!"

I smirked then wrote down,

**Oh yeah I did no one gets away with talking about my eyes without getting it. **

Vlad laughed and I wished him a goodbye and Sprat and I sat down at our table.


	3. Henry McMillan Becomes My Babysitter

**Pixie Sticks Can't Talk**

Sprat x OC

**Chapter Three**

**Henry McMillan Becomes My Babysitter**

**I would like to thank xFallenSpirt13x for once again another review and also some other nice people BTRgirl12348, and kidxsyd. I would like to thank you all for reviewing and being so nice!**

**Let's try to get it to 7 reviews guys before my next chappy!**

**April's POV**

This was NOT going to work out. My parents wanted to get me a babysitter for the weekend while they are at their jobs and I'm home alone. Do they get that me not being able to speak does NOT make me mentally disabled (I wanted to put mentally retarded but thought that would be offensive).

I watched all the same in agony as the clock handles made their way around. 10 minutes until my babysitter came. Worse of all he is in my grade! To make it even worse if any of you picked up I said he (which you hopefully realize then that he is a guy).

I heard the doorbell ring. **FRICK!**

"April can you get the door it's your babysitter! I'm kind of busy right now and have to,"

She left before she even finished her sentence. Wow. I feel loved.

I dragged myself downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Henry! I'm gonna be your babysitter little….Oh wow. You're my age!" Henry said.

I nodded my head and motioned him inside. I took out my notepad and wrote,

**Hello Henry! I'm April I'm mute so I can't speak. TV's around the corner and to the right there is a bell system rigged up in my house I'll ring the bell incase of trouble. Don't worry about me otherwise I just have overprotective parents who think I'm retarded because I can't speak.**

I smiled handed him my notebook with my message and went up in my room.

I really didn't have much to do in my room just a mass collection of books, a TV, and the homework I needed to do.

Well. Better just do the inevitable.

I pulled out my homework and began. I heard the bell ring. Was Henry in trouble? Hmmm. Maybe that will prove to my parents it's a bad idea to leave me with a baby sitter after all.

Well. Then again if it turned out Henry got cut really badly or something then I would have to be the one to clean that up and that wouldn't be very fun so…..might as well go check up on him.

I went downstairs cautiously and walked into our TV room.

Henry was sitting there fine looking clueless.

I walked over and slapped Henry on the head with my hand (I had given Henry my notebook earlier with the note). I gave him a 'What the Hell' look.

"Oh. Sorry your parents wanted me to do that to see if you came down. Also, how do you work this TV?"

I walked over turned on the power button and handed him the remote. Then left the hopeless cause (Henry) and went up to my room.

A few minutes later I heard the bell again.

Just ignore it April, I told myself.

It rang again.

Gosh this was annoying.

Once again it rang.

Will he quit it?

I heard a scream.

Really faking now are we?

I heard glass shattering.

If he just broke a window I was going to kill him.

Might as well see what he broke.

I hate him.

I walked downstairs ready to hit him in the head. I stopped as soon as I saw a dark red liquid on the walls.

Oh shit.

I knew all too well what this meant.

Vampires.

Oh shit.

I had had my experience with vampires in the past. They are the ones that took away my voice.

Fricktards.

Also, my eyes. That is why it's such a touchy subject. No one would believe me if I told them. I'd sound insane if I told them.

I ran into the room Henry was in. All I saw was blood and a broken window. Frick! The stupid vampire broke my window! Oh, whoops and Henry had been taken too. Sorry Henry.

I looked around for clues to where he went.

I surprisingly found a note. If he left a note then he must have know that he was going to get attacked. All the note said was,

Get Vlad and give him this note

-your babysitter Henry

**OH SHIT!**


	4. My Notebook's Soggy

**Pixie Sticks Can't Talk**

Sprat x OC

**Chapter 4 My Notebook's Soggy**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed especially my all time reader xFallenSpirit13x! Also guys/gals I would like to apologize for the delay I was having a hectic last 2 or so weeks of school! But thank god now its summer and because all of my friends are on vacation you guys won't have to worry about delays in this story (I hope).**

Who the hell was Vlad? That was the first thought that popped into my head as I read the note over and over again. Racking my brain I finally remembered who he was, I had seen him at lunch earlier that day. I then texted the only person I knew who would probably know where he lived, Sprat.

**Hey Sprat do you know where Vlad lives? **^April^

After some time I got a response,

**Yeah. Why? **^Sprat^

I quickly texted my response,

**Come over to my house and I'll show you. **^April^

**Ok on my way. **^Sprat^

A few minutes later and my doorbell rang. Wait a moment how the hell did he know where I lived? Whatever I'll ask him later.

Crap my notebook was still in the room Henry had been taken from I grabbed Sprat's hand and started dragging him into the room. As soon as he saw blood I swear he started flipping out.

"Umm, hey April? You're not gonna kill your buddy Sprat are you?" He asked trying to pull his hand away.

I looked at him good and hard then slapped him as hard as I could and mouthed 'dumbass'.

I quickly pulled him to the place where I had left the note and the picked up my slightly soggy and splattered notebook.

I handed the note to Sprat and waited for him to read it.

"God this is a lot to take in um, uh, well let's just go to Vlad's and knock on his door and hopefully he's there." Sprat suggested.

I guess it was worth a shot although I really don't think he's gonna respond good to 'Hey Vlad your friend Henry was just taken by Vampires yeah that's right Sprat and Vlad FUCKING VAMPIRES TOOK HERNY'

We ran to Vlad's house and soon came to it. I rang the doorbell.

A very tired looking boy opened the door after a pause.

"Oh, hi April! Hi Sprat!" Vlad said taking in who was at his door.

Well you know that message that I thought would be really bad to write down up above well I wrote down exactly that.

Vlad starred down in disbelief at my bloody notebook then said, "You two come with me."

With that the fun was started.

**I'M SUPER SORRY I DIDN'T FINISH THIS **_**SHORT **_**CHAPPY SOONER BUT REALLY I HAVE NO EXCUSE I WAS JUST SITTING ON MY ASS BEING LAZY. I GUESS I COULD BLAME IT ON THE PLOT BUNNIES THAT REFUSED TO COME BUT THEN I WOULD PROBS JUST GET SHARP THINGS THROWN AT ME MEMBER R&R IF YOU LIKY!**


	5. MrVampir Did U No Sharpies Make U High?

**Pixie Sticks Don't Talk**

**HELLO EVERYONE WELL THIS IS GOODBYE WITH THIS STORY I REALLY WANT A COMPLETE STORY AND I AM REALLY STARTING TO LOSE INTREST IN THIS STORY SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPPY TO WRAP EVERYTHING UP AND HOPEFULLY HAVE A CLEAN FRESH START WITH MY STORIES FOR THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR! WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! ESPECIALLY THE PERSON WHO I THOUGHT I SHOULD PERSONALLY MENTION BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH THEY REVIEW (AND BECAUSE THEY SAID THAT IF I UPDATE THEY WOULD UPDATE) xFallenSpirit13x CAUSE THIS PERSON WAS ONE HELL OF A MOTIVATION! THX AGAIN EVERYONE NOW TOOOOOOOO THE STORY!~**

Mr. Vampire You Know How Sharpies Make You High?

Vlad quickly yelled inside, "NELLY I'M TAKING YOUR CAR!" then closed the door despite hearing a muffled scream of, "What!" from inside.

He unlocked a silver Ford Focus and we all hopped in. Vlad drove, I got shotgun (after death glaring Sprat), and Sprat was in the back.

I reached into my pocket to grab the one thing that calmed me down. Sharpies. Have you ever _smelled_ a Sharpie before well I can tell you that Sharpies smell like heaven to me and they can make you high so it's like a two in one.

Vlad pulled out of his driveway shakily then once we were pointed straight I'm pretty sure he floored it. All I can tell you is that with the Sharpie toxins floating around my brain and Vlad's insane driving I can assure you that today was going in my journal as FML day.

We soon came to a steady and not terrifying speed when Sprat asked, "Hey Vlad, where are we going and what the hell is with vampires they don't exist?"

Vlad sighed, "We're going to Storkerton (sp?)." Then he explained the whole vampire shpeal and the whole pravaus crap.

"Hey April why were they attacking inside your house?" Vlad asked questioningly (wow that's a word?).

I took out my note book and sheepishly wrote down,

**I made a deal. I do some…work for them and they leave my family and me alone. They thought that I would need help with steath because "I am a stupid human" so they took away my voice (how the hell am I supposed to know how?). Whenever they would need my assistance they would make my eyes stay one color. It was there way of saying "Come we need you to do something". **

She handed the notebook to both of them feeling that they need to know the truth. They then turned to stare wide eyed at her. Mouths open like fish she almost thought that in a different circumstance she would have laughed. But this was not funny.

Almost too soon the car screeched to a halt and they all got out. Vlad handed them two packages of a small green plant. He seemed like he wasn't breathing then when we had finally grabbed the packages he told us, "In those packages is garlic if you find yourself in a really bad situation chuck it at your attacker."

I gave a look that must have told them i-like-chucking-things cause they sweat dropped when I did an evil grin.

We soon found ourselves at a building and we walked in. Inside it looked like an office Vlad went to the desk, smiled, then explained, "We are here to see Henry McMillan."

The lady at the desk looked up. She had green eyes and brown hair which was tied high in a tight bun. She had on a brown jacket and pant set and an orange top that matched her glasses.

She glared at him then replied, "Down the hallway take a right and he should be three doors down on the right."

He thanked her then we sprinted to the door we opened it and saw Henry. I passed out. Only after I had seen what state Henry was in of course.

I woke up and I was in a hospital.

"Huh?" I squeaked out.

Then it hit me. Did I just talk?

I looked around and saw Sprat, Vlad, and Henry standing right by my bed.

They all looked fine battered, bruised, and cut at the worst.

"Guys?" I asked. "What happened?" I continued.

They all starred at each other then Henry piped,

"Well after seeing me all crappy looking you passed out, then to get me back from those nut jobs Vlad killed this one bad vampire and then well, look, oh and we got back to the car drove away and laughed at Vlad when his aunt yelled at him!"

Wow I can't believe I missed all that I thought. What surprised me even more was when Henry picked up his a mirror and showed me my reflection. MY HAIR HAD TURNED BLOND AGAIN! You see I was originally a blond and then when I made a deal with that creepy vamp my hair turned balck!

We all got into a group hug and I whispered, "You guys are the best friends ever. Now…where are my Sharpies?" We all laughed and joked around until the end of the day.

**SHUT UP I KNOW IT WAS A CRAPPY ENDING BUT FACE IT I LOST ALL INSPARATION TO WRITE THIS! I ALSO NEED TO CHANGE THE SUMMERY BECAUSE THIS IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT THE SUMMERY SAID I MAY COME BACK AND CHANGE IT ONE DAY BUT FOR NOW BYE GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING THIS CRAPPY STORY! ~ You Still Love Me**


End file.
